Adiratna
by Ejey Series
Summary: Belakangan ini, kepala Hiro nyaris meledak karena tingkah sang Ibu. Kenapa ya? Untuk FFC Semanis Aren dan pembuka tahun 2012!


**Fandom**:Fruits Basket

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya

Dibuat berdasarkan chapter 78, adegan ketika Hiro, Ibunya dan Kisa bercakap-cakap tentang kecerobohan Ibu dan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

Untuk **[FFC] Semanis Aren** oleh **Sanich Iyonni**, sekaligus fanfic **pembuka tahun 2012 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>adiratna<strong>

_n_ 1 _**permata yang mulia**_; 2 _(ki)_ perempuan yang cantik;

* * *

><p><strong>Adiratna<strong>

[_karena kau adalah permata yang paling mulia_]

© ejeyseries

* * *

><p>Pada dasarnya, Hiro Soma adalah seseorang yang mudah galau dan mudah stres. Hal-hal sepele saja sering membuatnya stres. Tak heran, tubuhnya tak bertambah tinggi. Energi yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk meninggikan badan jadi terbuang sia-sia karena stres. Tapi bukan itu yang akan kita bicarakan kali ini.<p>

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, tingkat stres Hiro meningkat drastis (sampai-sampai kepalanya serasa mau meledak saking stresnya). Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Satsuki Soma, ibundanya sendiri yang tengah mengandung.

Sebenarnya, Hiro senang sekali karena sebentar lagi ia akan mendapat adik, tapi tingkah polah ibunya yang ceroboh, mau tak mau membuat Hiro khawatir setengah mati. Ketika Ibu hendak mandi, Hiro senantiasa mengingatkan untuk berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Ketika Ibu hendak pergi bekerja, Hiro selalu menasehatinya agar jangan bekerja terlalu keras ataupun pulang terlalu larut, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi sebenarnya siapa ibu siapa anak, sih?

Kalau sudah dinasehati seperti itu, sang Ibu hanya terkekeh dan berkata "tenang saja, aku selalu berhati-hati, kok" dengan nada santai yang justru membuat Hiro makin khawatir.

/

Pagi ini, rutinitas di rumah Hiro berjalan seperti biasa: Pemuda belia itu terbangun setelah mencium aroma teh buatan sang ibu, lalu dengan jiwa yang setengahnya masih berada di alam mimpi, ia mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi. Seusai memakai seragam dan menata diri, ia turun ke ruang makan dan mendapati ibunya tengah menyiapkan sarapan—beberapa lapis roti gandum, dua toples selai berbeda rasa—stroberi dan kacang, dua cangkir teh dan secangkir kopi—dan ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Hiro-_chan_!" sambut Ibu, diiringi dengan kecupan ringan di pipi Hiro.

"Tolong hentikan itu, Ibu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." sungut Hiro dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang empuk.

"Hiro-_chan_ manis, sih. Aah, aku merasa beruntung sekali, bisa jadi mama dari anak semanis kau." kekeh Ibu.

"Aku tidak manis!" bentak Hiro, wajahnya merah padam karena malu. _Laki-laki mana sih, yang suka disebut 'manis'? Sebutan itu kan hanya untuk anak perempuan! Menyebalkan! Kapan Ibu akan melihatku sebagai laki-laki dewasa?_ sungut Hiro dalam hati sambil mengoleskan selai stroberi ke rotinya.

"Satsuki, bisa minta tambahan kopi?" pinta Ayah Hiro.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Ibu tersenyum lebar, melenggang pergi ke dapur tanpa mengetahui bahwa bola mata Hiro mengekornya.

"Tidak usah cemas, Hiro. Ibumu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, kok." cetus Ayah Hiro. Pola yang sama berulang lagi.

Hiro menggigit rotinya. "Memangnya Ayah tidak khawatir dengan Ibu yang seceroboh itu? Ayah sudah lupa ya, dua hari yang lalu, Ibu nyaris terjatuh dari tangga di halaman depan dengan kepala duluan?" tanyanya beruntun.

Hening, tak ada tanggapan dari sang Ayah.

"Ayah juga khawatir, kan? Iya kan?" desak Hiro. Reaksi diam yang dilontarkan ayahnya justru menguatkan dugaan Hiro.

"Tenang saja, begitu-begitu Ibumu wanita yang tangguh." ucap Ayah disertai senyum tenang terlukis di wajah.

"_Pembohong_." Hiro memvonis, dan di saat yang sama seolah terdengar suara 'JLEB' yang menghujam ulu hati Ayah.

Hiro mendengus pelan lalu menghabiskan rotinya yang tersisa. Entah sudah kali keberapa ia mendengar jawaban—yang kedengarannya sangat mencurigakan dan tidak dapat dipercaya—itu terlontar dari mulut ayahnya. Sudah 10 tahun Hiro menjadi putra Ibu, dan selama itu pula Hiro telah menyaksikan kecerobohan ibunya secara langsung dari jarak dekat.

Di saat yang sama Ibu muncul dari dapur, membawa secangkir kopi panas kesukaan Ayah dengan senyum merekah di wajah. "Maaf menunggu!" ujarnya riang seraya menghampiri Ayah.

Tiba-tiba Ibu tak sengaja menginjak ujung roknya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, cangkir kopi terlepas dari tangannya. Meski demikian, bisa-bisanya wajah Ibu tetap datar dan polos, seolah-olah tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan bercumbu dengan lantai. Yang keluar dari mulutnya pun hanya "uwawawa..." yang kedengarannya sama datarnya.

Entah karena terpengaruh reaksi sang Ibu atau apa, Ayah dan Hiro sempat _sweatdrop_ sejenak tanpa bergerak untuk menolongnya. Detik berikutnya, seolah tersadar, barulah dua laki-laki itu bangkit dari kursi masing-masing dalam satu sentakan dan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Ibu.

"Wah... nyaris saja ya!" ujar Ibu santai. Apa dia tak menyadari bahwa suami dan putranya tengah menatapnya dengan sorot tegang?

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua sudah menolongku." Ia tersenyum lebar, menatap Ayah dan Hiro bergantian.

"IBUUUU! Aku benar-benar mohon padamu! Ingat dong, kalau sekarang Ibu sedang hamil! Masa nggak bisa lebih hati-hati sedikit? Dan bisa-bisanya tadi Ibu berwajah sedatar talenan! Sadar sedikit dong, Bu! Bagaimana jika Ibu terluka? Yang kena akibatnya bukan cuma Ibu, tapi juga calon adikku yang ada dalam perut Ibu!" Napas yang terengah-engah mengakhiri omelan panjang Hiro.

Hening sejenak. Ibu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mungkin masih berusaha mencerna omelan Hiro, atau mungkin juga terlampau takjubnya mendengar semua itu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Katakan sesuatu dong, Bu!" tuntut Hiro.

"Hiro-_chan_ nggak capek mengatakan itu semua dalam satu tarikan napas?"

PLAK! Hiro menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia membuka mulut tapi segera dikatupkannya lagi. "Sudahlah... Kalau ngomong lagi, rasanya tenagaku akan lenyap dalam sekejap..." ucapnya lesu.

Ibu terkekeh. Selagi berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Ayah, Ibu berkata, "Mama hanya bercanda." Ia mengelus kepala Hiro dengan lembut. "Mama janji, untuk lain kali Mama akan lebih hati-hati. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskan Mama dan calon adikmu."

Hiro memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Huh. Memangnya Ibu kira sudah berapa tahun putramu ini selalu ada di sampingmu?" sahutnya sinis.

Ibu dan Ayah bertukar senyum. Batin mereka bersuara,_ Anakku ini memang manis~_

"Sudahlah, Hiro. Yang penting Ibu tidak terluka, kan?" Kali ini giliran Ayah mengelus kepala Hiro. "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Kalau tidak, nanti kau telat." perintahnya lembut.

"Ah. Baik—tapi bagaimana dengan pecahan cangkirnya?" Hiro menoleh pada cangkir di lantai yang sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi wujudnya.

"Tenang, biar Ayah yang bereskan." Ayah pun bergegas pergi mengambil _vacuum cleaner._

"Aaah. Iya, ya. Kopinya tumpah. Aku buatkan lagi untuk Ayah, deh." Ibu melenggang ke dapur.

"Tunggu. Aku ikut juga. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Ibu bertindak ceroboh lagi."

"Tapi... sebentar lagi Hiro-_chan_ harus berangkat, kan?"

"Masih ada waktu kok."

"Begitu? Baiklah, tolong bantu Mama yaa~" kekeh Ibu sesampainya mereka di dapur.

"Hiro-_chan_, tolong ambilkan cangkir dan sendok." ujar Ibu, menunjuk rak kaca di dekat Hiro, sedangkan ia sendiri memanaskan air dan mengambil sebungkus kopi.

Hiro menurutinya tanpa berkata-kata. Sebuah anggukan diberikan olehnya ketika Ibu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Diamatinya sang Ibu yang tengah menuangkan bubuk kopi ke dalam cangkir sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ibu, tahukah kau seberapa berartinya keberadaanmu bagiku?

Aku bukan orang yang romantis, tapi kalau aku harus menggambarkan arti keberadaan Ibu bagiku, kurasa aku tahu satu kata yang cocok.

_Adiratna_. Artinya, permata yang paling mulia.

(Aku menemukan kata itu saat iseng-iseng membaca kamus bahasa asing milik Ayah).

Ya, keberadaan Ibu bagaikan sebuah permata yang memantulkan kilauan penuh kemuliaan. Kilauan yang tak akan terhapus musim, kilauan yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu. Meski demikian, apabila tidak dijaga dengan baik, lambat laut kilauan itu akan musnah juga, kan?

"Hiro-chan, kenapa memandangi Mama seperti itu?" tanya Ibu dengan pipi bersemu merah, tampak salah tingkah.

"Ah. Bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong Ibu, hati-hati saat menuangkan airnya, ya."

Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Ibu, agar kau senantiasa memancarkan kilauanmu, bagaikan sebuah permata yang paling mulia.

* * *

><p><strong>AdiratnaTamat**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga. Fiuh.<p>

Awalnya Adiratna mau di-_publish_ tanggal 22 Desember, biar samaan ama Hari Ibu, gitu. Tapi karena saya sempat kesulitan menulis adegan saat ibunya Hiro terjatuh sampai adegan terakhir, akhirnya saya frustasi dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis sejenak (dramatis amat sih?).

Hnggg, maaf ya, kalau jadinya nggak manis-manis amat. Malah terkesan garing begini. Apalagi ini karya pertama saya di Fruits Basket. Dan maaf juga kalau nggak terlalu ngena maknanya ;w;

Kak Sanich! akhirnya aku bisa nyetor fanfic juga, setelah sekian _chall_ Kakak yang kuklaim tapi nggak bisa aku selesaikan :'D Lega deh rasanya!

Selamat Tahun Baru 2012 untuk segenap author FFN! Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya, ya :D

_At least, review and concrit?_

* * *

><p><strong>ejeyseries.01012012<strong>


End file.
